disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Phantasmo
Phantasmo, A.K.A. Experiment 375, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to possess inanimate objects and use them to cause chaos. Being a ghostly experiment, he has intangible qualities and can phase through obstacles, thus making him virtually uncatchable. His one true place is inside the Macki Macaw animatronic at the pizza restaurant. Personality Phantasmo is a mischievous, ghostly experiment whose intangibility allows him to possess inanimate objects and wreak havoc through them. He also has a tendency to gloat by laughing in a squeaky voice. He would act inanimate because if anyone exposed him or knew his secret, he would then become feared or hated, so he would dispose of those who found out. However, he later decided that receiving adoration from people was better than causing chaos. Appearances ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Experiment 375 was the 375th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to possess inanimate objects and, through them, cause massive mischief and chaos. 375 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. 375's pod eventually made its way into a prized oyster inside the Macki Macaw restaurant's crane game. Stitch played the claw game and won the oyster, but a glitch in the device caused him to shake it in frustration. After the oyster freed itself, Lilo and Stitch took it home with them. When Lilo had to give Stitch a bath, the latter took refuge in the laundry hamper, but she detected Stitch's hiding spot and dragged him into the bathroom. There, an incident with the bathtub (when Lilo shoved Stitch in the tub, which overflowed) resulted in the oyster opening and the pod inside getting wet, activating 375. That night, 375 wreaked havoc in the kitchen. When Stitch was alerted, he attempted to save Pleakley's dishes, but 375 made Stitch lose his balance and shatter them. 375 then possessed Scrump and used the doll to paint Nani's face green, sabotage Jumba's experiment analyzer, steal Pleakley's begonia, break Lilo's record player, brush Nani's toothbrush on Stitch's toes, and frame Stitch for it all. The next morning, Nani, thinking Stitch was the culprit, threw him outside and forced Lilo to chain him up as punishment. However, Stitch soon noticed 375, who was using Scrump again to unravel Lilo's Elvis videotapes. Stitch broke free and attacked Lilo's doll, arousing her suspicion. When Stitch was later being prosecuted, he saw 375 (still inside Scrump) wink at him, causing Stitch to lash out at Lilo's doll. Later that day, while 375 was attempting to break Pleakley's flower pot to get Stitch in deeper trouble, Lilo caught him right in the act. 375 revealed himself and possessed a rope, with which it tied Lilo, Jumba and Pleakley up. He then repossessed Scrump and prepared to execute the three with Jumba's blaster, but a vigilant Stitch ambushed 375 and freed his ''ʻohana. While the four searched for 375, he possessed a vacuum cleaner and almost sucked Pleakley up with it. Lilo and Stitch then made a vain attempt to catch the intangible 375, forcing the latter to retreat into Kokaua Town. After a long pursuit through town, 375 followed Nani, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley to the Macki Macaw restaurant, where he used the claw machine to trap Stitch. The former then chased Lilo backstage and possessed the Macki Macaw animatronic that had malfunctioned sometime earlier. Before long, 375 put on a show for an audience after Lilo raised the curtain. 375, christened Phantasmo, was then convinced by Lilo that using the animatronic parrot to entertain children and receive adoration was a better way of gaining attention than causing chaos. Phantasmo made a cameo inside the Macki Macaw animatronic on TV at the end of "Snooty". ''Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Phantasmo, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Phantasmo participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha `Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Gallery Trivia *Phantasmo is clearly a spectral being, as he possesses intangibility and the ability to phase through obstacles, thus making him the only experiment that cannot be restrained or captured. *Phantasmo's pod color is yellow. *Phantasmo is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 375. Primary function: Spiritual possession." *Phantasmo's ears appear in the online game ''Jumba's Lab. Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Aliens Category:Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Animated characters Category:Silent characters